Late nights
by A Californian Stereotype
Summary: Little late nights here and there that'll bring Percabeth closer and closer, will the shy little duo realize that their meant to be together, after all the times their roommates kick them out to do the dirty deed, will they ever get that chance? Please read i'm planning on updating biweekly and review! Please tell me what you think of my work!


Annabeth's P.O.V

Annabeth wasn't sure what was going on. she couldn't see anything but a major six pack and tan, golden skin.

Her roommate Piper had started dating Jason, Percy's roommate three months ago and ever since annabeth and percy were constantly getting pushed out of their own apartments in the middle of the night, total bullshit Annabeth needed at least eleven hours of sleep before she could actually do something with her life, but Piper hadn't come home yet so she was assuming she was over at Jasons, her boyfriend slash sex monkey.

Now the skin and muscles were making more sense Percy Jackson was standing in her doorway in nothing but blue boxers, barefoot.

" They've decided i'm homeless tonight, well not really, but really im sleeping here tonight" he said in a tired voice.

"You'll have to take the floor" she said feeling guilty , " my homeworks taken control of it obviously." She looked over to the couch to see that it was covered in sheet music from armrest to armrest. She hadn't been able to write a new note in hours but she was so tired.

He groaned and slowly lowered himself onto the scratchy carpet, and looked around for maybe the 20th time this month and noticed annabeth's newest addition to the cluttered miniscule apartment she had managed to fit her keyboard through the door and set it up in front of the cluttered couch.

He also noticed that she was in nothing but a tanktop and shorts, showing almost every piece of skin she had, almost.

"I'll get you some blankets, "she said as she disappeared into the tiny hallway, and he quickly repositioned his boxers before she came walking back in with a pink comforter and matching pillow and threw it on him "here" she yawned, "pink suits you" she smiled teasingly.

It was nearly one in the morning but she sat down in front of it and started pressing the keys and mumbling to herself.

"What are you doing" he yawned "its like the middle of the night."

Annabeth groaned "this stupid song i have to do the music for, i can't think of anything, and its driving me crazy"

"i could help, if you want"

" You play Piano?" she asked doubtfully.

"Well no but i could give it a shot , for you, if you want."

"For you" she thought, what's that suppose to mean? Was it possible that Percy liked her, he was sexy, it'd be a lie if she said she wasn't attracted to him,the only reason she didn't jump him right then and there was because she wasn't sure of what he thought of ... didn't help that they were constantly sharing the apartment either.

"Well yea sure, i guess" He practically ran over to her and plopped on the littered couch, bumping into her, barely an inch away, if she just shifted forward she could touch his face. did she want to touch his face, well of course she did she thought but hes my friend and he sleeps her a lot that'd just be awkward, or would it?

"Annabeth, you okay"

"Yea totally, just a bit tired"

"Well lets get you to bed then we can work tomorrow i'm sure our roommates'll still be at it tomorrow,and the next twenty four hours" he grinned shyly.

She wanted to protest, she needed to get this done but suddenly he picked her up in his arms, newlywed style and was carrying her to her room,she was suddenly overtaken by exhaustion and slumped her head against his naked chest.

they had reached her room and he gently placed her on top of the covers. Screw it she thought, that felt good and reached out to grab his hand and pulled him down "You don't have to sleep on the floor, if you dont want to" she said as she rolled over to make room for him on her side of the bed.

He smiled and lowered himself down next to her, and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and turned around to put her head in the crook of his neck.

"Night Percy," she whispered.

"Sleep tight Annie"


End file.
